


Far Over Misty Mountain

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Fandom Imagines [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine singing with Thorin and company after the meal at Bilbo’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far Over Misty Mountain

You sat in one of the chairs in Bilbo’s home. You sadly looked at the rest of your company. You were the only female and you were surprised that Thorin had allowed you to join them on this quest on reclaiming the mountain. A homeland that you really really wanted to see. Your bellies all full of the food from Bilbo’s pantry which probably most likely upset the hobbit. But you were hungry from a long travel.

 

You were all disappointed when Bilbo had told Gandalf no that he would not be joining in on the travels which made things worse for you all.

 

You leaned your head back as the men were smoking on their pipes something that you didn’t quite understand. You felt the chair shift a little and you looked over. You saw that it was Fili sitting on the armrest of the chair that you were sitting in.

 

The company began to hum. Soon enough you joined them.

 

_Far over the misty mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old_

_We must away ere break of day_

_To seek the pale enchanted gold._

Thorin sang. Soon the rest of you joined in singing the sad familiar tune. A song that perhaps would lift your spirits up.

 

_The dwarves of yore made mighty spells,_

_While hammers fell like ringing bells_

_In places deep, where dark things sleep,_

_In hollow halls beneath the fells._

_For ancient king and elvish lord_

_There many a gleaming golden hoard_

_They shaped and wrought, and light they caught_

_To hide in gems on hilt of sword._

_On silver necklaces they strung_

_The flowering stars, on crowns they hung_

_The dragon-fire, in twisted wire_

_They meshed the light of moon and sun._

_Far over the misty mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old_

_We must away, ere break of day,_

_To claim our long-forgotten gold._

_Goblets they carved there for themselves_

_And harps of gold; where no man delves_

_There lay they long, and many a song_

_Was sung unheard by men or elves._

_The pines were roaring on the height,_

_The winds were moaning in the night._

_The fire was red, it flaming spread;_

_The trees like torches blazed with light._

_The bells were ringing in the dale_

_And men they looked up with faces pale;_

_The dragon’s ire more fierce than fire_

_Laid low their towers and houses frail._

_The mountain smoked beneath the moon;_

_The dwarves they heard the tramp of doom._

_They fled their hall to dying fall_

_Beneath his feet, beneath the moon._

_Far over the misty mountains grim_

_To dungeons deep and caverns dim_

_We must away, ere break of day,_

_To win our harps and gold from him!_

 

You slipped out of the room after the song was sung and went outside to get some fresh air. You leaned against the rail that was outside of Bilbo’s home. You knew that the poor hobbit most likely would not be able to help you guys reclaim your home land. You turned your head when you heard heavy footsteps coming towards you. It was Fili. Your best friend.

 

“Y/N? Are you alright?” He asked looking at you with concern.

 

You smiled a small sad smile. “Do you think that we will make it there?”

 

“Where?”

 

“To our homeland Fili.” You asked looking up at the sky again.

 

Fili leaned against the rail with you looking up into the sky as well. “Y/N… we will make it there.”

 

“Even though there is a dragon waiting for us…”

 

“Y/N… we will make it there… the dragon is the least of our worries.”

 

“If we don’t have a burglar then we won’t be able to reclaim it.”

 

“Do you doubt the hobbit?” He asked.

 

You let out a soft sigh. “I don’t know.”

 

Fili looked over at you. “We will make it there and we will then talk to Uncle.”

 

You looked over at him and your hand went to the braid that was well hidden in your hair. “You mean it?”

 

Fili nodded his head. “Yes.”

 

 


End file.
